


A Little Problem of Someone Else's Virginity

by beren



Series: Virginity Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going back to Hogwarts Harry notes another who seems to be as depressed as he used to be. He decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Problem of Someone Else's Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for giving this the once over. Several people asked for more smut of the Twincest kind, so here it is :) ... now I'm going back to writing the sequel to GTS before people kill me ::g::. [Edit - and how could I forget - the Parseltongue is all dacro's fault! Go read her fic [Amalgam](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dacro/12875.html) and you'll see why.]

There had been one piece of news over the Summer that had cheered up Harry even before his discovery that sex could give one a whole new outlook on life. It had only managed to part the curtain of depression for a few minutes and he had not thought of it since Mad-eye had delivered the news one fine Tuesday morning back in June, but it did occur to him again as he looked across the hall during the Hogwarts welcome feast and his eyes hovered on Draco Malfoy.   
One thing had become clear shortly after the holidays had begun; Lucius Malfoy was more of a raving lunatic than anyone had given him credit for. Failing his Dark Lord and being imprisoned in Azkaban had apparently unhinged the man completely and rather than (as Mad-eye had put it) "waiting for his wife to buy him out like any obedient pureblood Death Eater" Lucius had declared Voldemort the reincarnation of Merlin, come to save their world from the Muggle and Mudblood hoards. By all accounts he was very vocal on the matter and hell bent on converting anyone who came within hearing distance to his religious fervour.

From what Harry could see across the Great Hall, his father's descent into insanity had had a startling effect on the younger Malfoy. There was a space around the blond boy as he sat at the table; not an unseemly space, that would never have done, but never-the-less Harry could tell it existed. The vicious grey eyes that were usually so alive and full of malice were staring at the table almost disinterested and Harry could not help recognising a demeanour similar to his own from just over a month previously.

Now a normal human being might have looked at his school nemesis in such a state and enjoyed the view, however, no one in their right mind would ever call Harry normal. Some would consider him even less normal since his transfiguration from depressed virgin to strangely happy sex maniac, but he doubted anyone would ever tell him to his face.

As it was Harry viewed Malfoy across the hall and actually felt sorry for him; a condition which lasted approximately two minutes and then morphed into the vague notion that the Slytherin was rather attractive, at which point it didn't take long for him to decide that Malfoy needed cheering up and he knew just the way to do it. Harry's thoughts were quite circular these days and usually ended up winging their way to his groin. Right about then was no exception.

The fact that he was convinced within himself that he was going to die sometime in the near future had had a rather detrimental effect on Harry's psyche. Where he had been reckless before, now he was the epitome of Gryffindor courage and foolhardiness and he threw himself into everything. Over the first few weeks of school, while in class this resulted in some quite astounding results, including his successful transfiguration of a coat hanger into a very cheerful snake with which he held a long and interesting conversation and then adopted; perhaps propositioning Professor Flitwick had been a mistake, although the hurried invention of an imaginary hex had smoothed that over okay.

Setting up Hermione with Madame Hooch had actually worked rather well though; it seemed that they shared a fascination with broomsticks. They had both been reluctant when he had tricked them into a meeting; for Hermione it was all a fantasy and for Madame Hooch there was the whole student/professor problem, but Harry had given them a pep talk on the dangers of war and seizing the moment, and after that they had been jumping at each other. Hermione insisted on talking to him about the whole relationship and filling him in on all the details, which he did not object to in the slightest. It seemed that once he had admitted to her who he was sleeping with, he had been labelled 'gay male friend' and had assumed the same role as a female confidante. Some of the mental images Hermione had helpfully provided had kept him entertained for hours.

His success in this area encouraged him with the whole Malfoy problem and the weekend before the first Hogsmeade trip Harry had had enough time to come up with a rough plan, although it consisted entirely of the general idea that he had to get Malfoy to the Twins' place next time he visited. He was pretty sure Dumbledore was fully aware that he did not intend to stay in Hogsmeade with all the other students the next Saturday, but since his mere presence no longer drove others to contemplate an early demise, the headmaster was turning a blind eye. When Harry saw Malfoy sitting out by the lake, staring across the water mournfully, he decided to go into action.

"Hello, Malfoy," he said brightly and sat down next to the Slytherin without waiting for an invitation.

Malfoy stared at him for a moment, obviously shocked and then scowled; Harry was pretty sure that the boy was trying to exude the air which so effectively sent the other Slytherins running. Either that or Malfoy was constipated, but Harry felt the former was more likely, after all Madame Pomfrey could cure anything.

"Don't bother," Harry said chattily, "I'm immune."

That made Malfoy scowl harder, but the concentrated expression disappeared from his face. Harry had to admit that his companion did have the role of brooding evil genius down to a tee. The white blond hair and pale eyes really were terribly attractive and Harry had the sudden desire to see what was under the school uniform.

"Go away, Potter," Malfoy said shortly and turned back to the lake.

Harry simply smiled to himself and ploughed on.

"Malfoy, are you a virgin?" he asked bluntly.

Grey eyes shot from staring out over the water to trying to bore a hole straight through his head and from the tension in Malfoy's body, Harry reckoned that he was an inch away from being strangled. He gave his companion a grin and waited.

"You're bloody nuts," the assessment of his mental state might have been correct earlier in the year, but at the moment Harry felt he was more stable than he had been in a long time, so he shook his head to that one.

"Nope," he said firmly, "I have just discovered something better than the whole Voldemort business to keep me occupied."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but Harry knew he had at least sparked the Slytherin's interest.

"And this has what relevance to my sexual experience?" Malfoy asked in a tone that suggested he was quite willing to hex Harry into next week if his answer was not good enough.

For this reason Harry decided to consider what to say rather than just letting the words fall out of his mouth as he usually did. It took him a few moments to figure out how to make his point.

"Well you see if you're a virgin, then I think there's something you're missing that you might like," no one ever said he was a great orator, "and since it worked for me, I thought it might work for you."

Malfoy appeared confused.

"Sex," Harry decided that blunt and to the point was probably best, at which his head filled with the mental image of something else blunt and he had to drag his mind back to what he was doing. "I decided on my sixteenth birthday that I did not want to die a virgin, so I found someone to help me out and it's a far better pastime than exploding snap."

Malfoy was still just staring at him, although he appeared to comprehend that Harry was actually talking about carnal acts, even if this did not seem to sit well with the Slytherin.

"So, Malfoy, are you a virgin, or am I leafing through the wrong spell book?" Harry asked lightly.

There were a few more moments silence as his companion tried to figure out if Harry was nuttier than a fruitcake, or at least he assumed that was what the pained expressions travelling across Malfoy's face meant, and finally the Slytherin spoke.

"So are you offering your services, or do you have some Gryffindor damsel in mind willing to give up their honour for the good of the cause?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.

Harry was impressed that the Slytherin had pulled together enough poise to pull off haughty disdain.

"I'll take that as a yes," Harry said with a smile. "Actually I was thinking more of me and someone else."

There was no expression of immediate disgust on his companion's face, which he took as a promising sign, but neither did Malfoy appear to be jumping at the offer.

"You really are completely bonkers," the Slytherin said eventually.

Harry laughed.

"Draco," he said cheerfully, "you don't mind if I call you Draco do you? Since I'm offering to shag you within an inch of your life, Malfoy just seems unnecessarily formal."

His companion opened his mouth, blinked once and then appeared to decide against saying anything. Harry was quite proud of himself; he had rendered the Prince of Slytherin speechless.

"Draco," he started again, "it may appear as if I'm a little unhinged..."

"You can say that again, Potter," the Slytherin said pointedly.

Harry thought about suggesting that Draco use his first name as well, but on balance decided that that might be a little too much at this initial encounter. There were some things it was best not to mess with until a relationship was on firmer ground, and although a little voice pointed out that sex was one of these, a much louder one spoke up and told him quite how gorgeous Draco's eyes were and shouted down everything else.

"I am, however, not now, nor have I ever been," he continued, "well except maybe, for a little bit, just after Sirius was killed, insane. You could say I've been liberated."

"By sex?" Draco sounded very dubious.

"Well not exactly," Harry replied honestly, "but close. Sex was just one of the things I'd been missing and I've found it rather addictive. The liberation came when I accepted the fact I'm going to be dead before I leave school so I might as well enjoy what time I have left."

That caused another round of staring from his companion and he waited patiently to hear Draco's reaction.

"You're sure you're going to die and it cheered you up?" the Slytherin sounded baffled.

"Well I could sit around and mope all day," he replied, "or I can have fun. You should try it, I mean I know you're not going to kick the bucket or anything, but you can't tell me you're actually enjoying life at the moment. There's no spark anymore, even when you tackled Ron yesterday in the corridor, it was like you were going through the motions. I miss the spark."

He patiently waited for Draco to dispense with the impression of a fish the Slytherin was engaged in, smiling cheerfully all the while. He scored himself another point for having rendered Draco speechless again and grinned when he thought he saw his companion give up with being outraged and succumb to his logic. It was then that the snake he had taken to carrying around in his pocket decided to make itself known.

{Is this your mate?} the small green reptile asked as it slithered out of the extra compartment he had created for it in the top of his robe. {You smell of desire again.}

They had already had the conversation about why Harry seemed to be in heat the entire time.

{He will be if I have my way,} Harry replied in the sibilant tongue that came so naturally to him when in the company of snakes.

{You find him attractive,} it was not a question, simply a statement.

{Too right,} he admitted with a smile and then turned back to Draco.

The change in the Slytherin was quite incredible; Draco was staring at him, but not in shock; in fact the blond was sitting there, his mouth slightly open and his pupils dilating with desire. Draco snapped out of it almost instantly, but Harry had already seen and he hid the smile that threatened. This was going to fun.

"Potter," Draco said as if he was rather exasperated with himself for even continuing the conversation, "we're enemies."

"Why?" Harry countered in a very reasonable tone.

"Because you told me to shove off in the first year and you got my father locked in Azkaban three months ago," Draco may have had a point, but rational things had never stopped Harry before.

"I'll give you that," he replied honestly, "but we were eleven when we decided to be enemies and taking it on this long seems rather silly. As for your dad, well, he didn't have to come to the Ministry, and I'm pretty sure he would have been one of those giving Voldemort a hand to kill my dad and my mum, which I think swings the scales in my favour. If I can overlook that I'm sure you could overlook the whole locked up, gone completely loopy thing. I mean it does make you the man of the house, and since you're seventeen doesn't that give you control of the family assets?"

Draco's expression had been growing darker and darker throughout Harry's entire speech; that was until he reached the last point, and Harry realised that possibly the bit about the assets had not actually occurred to Draco before. Being very short of good sides to most situations he ended up in, Harry was practiced at finding them where most people might overlook them; it seemed that he had found one which appealed to his companion.

"He was officially declared insane last week," Draco said, more to himself than Harry, "which makes him legally incompetent. Bloody hell."

The Slytherin looked at Harry with a new hint of respect in his eyes.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Draco asked, genuinely confused.

"Too close to the whole thing," Harry replied chattily. "I've found it's much easier if you take an objective view and make it your mission in life to enjoy yourself whenever possible."

His companion rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You don't give up, do you, Potter?" Draco commented with an exasperated sigh.

"Well that's never changed, pig headedness runs in the family I understand," he said openly. "Although I admit that you are incredibly attractive when you brood I find myself with an overwhelming desire to find out what you look like in the throws of passion."

Draco's features warred between distaste and interest and Harry was pretty sure the distaste was a trained in reaction rather than a real one.

"And what makes you think I would be remotely interested in shagging you, Potter?" the Slytherin asked pointedly in a rather obvious attempt to divert Harry's scrutiny onto something else.

His reaction appeared to be embarrassing Draco, but Harry was not about to let his companion off the hook yet.

"The way you've always looked at me," he replied bluntly. "I didn't really think about it until I came back to school, but I'm almost sure you've wanted into my trousers since fourth year. You also don't find girls very interesting as far as I can tell, and I've seen the way you look at some of the male Quidditch players when you think no one's watching."

It had taken him a while to analyse all of his memories of Draco; and although he had had to admit to himself that maybe he had been somewhat obsessed without even realising it, he also knew that Draco was similarly inclined. The fact that he had come three times during his analysis of his arch nemesis might have fuelled his enjoyment of the subject, but he was not about to tell the Slytherin everything.

Draco appeared defeated and his shoulders slumped.

"Who is your someone else?" the Slytherin asked as if he was not sure why the words were coming out of his mouth.

"Fredngeorge," Harry said with a triumphant grin.

"That's two people, Potter," Draco said pointedly, "and you really are insane if you think a Malfoy would ever sleep with a Weasley."

"Actually I've found it's a lot easier to think of them as one person with two bodies," Harry countered quickly, "far less confusing and they don't seem to mind. At least I don't think they do, maybe I should ask directly, but usually we're far too busy with other things," he realised he was babbling.

"No, Potter," the Slytherin said pointedly and stood up. "I am never having sex with a red haired pauper."

And with that Draco began to walk away.

"They're incredibly good," Harry said, knowing that Malfoy obstinacy was no match for his. "I saw stars and passed out the first time; actually done that several times since too. They seem to know what the other is doing and work in harmony and you would not believe what it's like to have one up your arse and one sucking on your cock at the same time."

Draco's stride faltered slightly as he walked away and Harry smiled to himself. There was a week until he needed an answer, he could be patient.

====

Harry's campaign to wear down Draco's resolve was very simple and utterly Slytherin even if Harry did say so himself. Another thing he had decided was that if he really did have Slytherin cunning it was about time he started using it rather than being afraid of it. So every time Draco so much as glanced at him Harry mouthed one word: "stars"; and whenever Draco was in ear shot he whispered a conversation in Parseltongue to his snake. Over the next week this had an increasing effect on the besieged Slytherin, from an exasperated look on Sunday to a slightly pained expression on Tuesday and a very uncomfortable appearing blush and shifting in his seat on Thursday.

Harry grinned broadly as after supper Thursday evening, when he was headed back to the common room with Ron, he caught a glimpse of white blond hair on the person following them out of the Great Hall.

"Potter, I need to speak to you," Draco half called, half growled as Harry pretended he hadn't noticed.

He and Ron came to a halt and his best friend looked at him rather worriedly. Ron had adjusted to the fact that Harry was gay and Hermione was a lesbian, but only after the pair had forced several calming potions down his throat. In an effort to be a good friend Ron was really trying to be supportive and happy for them both, but there was only so much strain Ron's fragile sense of how things ought to be could take. Harry had not even considered telling him who it was he was sleeping with.

"Harry, you're not," Ron said and Harry realised he was grinning broadly in a rather obvious fashion.

The look of complete horror on his best friend's face was priceless, but Harry managed not to laugh. This was a moment for tact and for saving Ron's sanity.

"Ron," he said firmly, "remember the 'you don't ask and I won't tell' rule?"

His friend nodded slowly.

"Best to employ it now," Harry advised honestly.

Ron's eyes flicked to where Draco was rapidly approaching and Harry could not help feeling a little sorry for his friend. It must have come as quite a shock when both Ron's best friends had turned out to be alternatively sexually orientated.

"Don't ask, won't tell," Ron repeated to himself firmly and drew his body up to his full height. "Right'o, Harry," he said with a supportive smile, "I'll be seeing you back at the common room then."

Harry was very proud as his best friend resolutely walked away. If only Ron hadn't been so set in his ways they could have had great fun together.

"Hello, Draco," Harry greeted cheerfully as soon as Ron was out of earshot, "how can I be of service?"

Okay so maybe not quite out of earshot if the walking into a wall was anything to go by.

Draco all but growled at him and the war on the Slytherin's features was something to behold. The proper pureblood part of Draco appeared to be fighting with the baser teenage male part and the hormonal, less stuffy section of his character seemed to be kicking its counterpart's arse.

"Are they really that good?" the words were dragged kicking and screaming from Draco's mouth and Harry couldn't help grinning.

The question brought mental images into Harry's mind that caused him to grin like a loon; he felt his cock stirring just at the memory. Fredngeorge were very talented with their hands ... and their tongues ... and...

"Focus, Potter," Draco said pointedly.

Snapping back to reality Harry did have the grace to blush and then leant towards the Slytherin conspiratorially.

"Better than you can possibly imagine," he replied in a stage whisper, knowing he had won. "I have it on their authority I'm quite good myself, but you can always put me in my place on that point, 'cause that can be fun too."

Draco appeared to be trying to rationalise the whole sentence and to not be having much luck. Harry patted him fondly on the arm.

"The Hog's Head, two o'clock Saturday," he said chattily, and then began walking down the corridor after Ron, leaving a bemused looking Draco behind him.

There was a lot to be said for deviousness, and also a lot to be said for a quick trip to the boy's loos to relieve the growing hard-on between his legs before he had to explain it to Ron. That might just be too much for his best friend's delicate psyche.

====

Saturday was a busy day for Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, but now he was at school it was the only day Harry would ever be able to get away, so he had come up with a solution. He paid for an assistant to work in the shop while its owners were otherwise occupied. When he had stepped out of the fireplace with Draco shortly behind him there had been a small case of shock going around. For the first time ever he had seen Fredngeorge speechless.

"He has the same problem I had," he had told them and then bodily dragged all three into the other room.

Standing around awkwardly looking at each other had not been quite what Harry was hoping for, and eventually he had become exasperated with his companions.

"Sex," he said bluntly, pointing at Draco, "now!"

That had started Fredngeorge moving and under Harry's glare they had moved in on Draco. A few kisses and some serious petting later and all annoyance was gone as Harry considered the sight of red hair contrasting with white blond. Oh, this was going to be good.

"I'd like to watch," he said as his eyes took in the sight of the twins removing Draco's shirt, "at least to begin with," he added when three pairs of eyes turned to him.

Fredngeorge smiled the predatory smiles; seemingly back on their game, which these days made Harry lick his lips in anticipation rather than worry about what was coming next. They had never hurt him, and he trusted them implicitly; well as much as anyone would trust pranksters anyway. There had been that time when they had had to use Finite Incantatum about twelve times to release him from their attentions, but he definitely wouldn't have called that hurt. Oh and of course there was the time they had accidentally put a timed locking charm on a pair of handcuffs and he'd been attached to the bed for three hours, but once again the twins had made up for the inconvenience.

"You sure...Harry?" Fredngeorge asked as one slipped his arms around Draco to hold him in place and the other took a step towards Harry. "You know there's...a price for...watching."

Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at that; he knew exactly what he was asking. It was not the first time he had given in to his voyeuristic impulses and he was more than ready to pay the price; in fact he was looking forward to it. Draco was looking more nervous by the second, but Harry had no doubt that Malfoy pride would stop him bolting if nothing else did. It was not done to be seen high tailing it from a shop in Diagon Alley half dressed.

"Take off your clothes then, pet," the half of Fredngeorge closest to him said alluringly.

Harry sent Draco a smile of encouragement and then set about doing as he was told. Stripping was an art form he was trying to perfect and he pulled off each garment slowly. Before he became a regular visitor he had the impression that Fredngeorge had mostly been about getting naked as quickly as possible, but Harry was of the belief that if something was worth doing it was worth doing well, and if the way Draco's mouth started to hang open was anything to go by then well was one way to describe what he was doing. The twin closest to him was licking his lips and admiring the view as Harry employed careful movements that he usually reserved for flying. With one last deft flick he sent his underwear sailing in an arc to land in a pile with the rest of his clothes.

"My, my...Harry," Fredngeorge commented as they looked him up and down, focussing on the most prominent part of his anatomy, "been starting...without us?"

The way Draco shook his head, closed his eyes and appeared to be thinking hard, Harry assumed that the whole finishing of sentences thing was getting to him. When the Slytherin opened his eyes once more the confusion was gone and Harry assumed Draco had gone through some mental mechanism to help him cope; now there was nothing but pure lust in those grey eyes. Harry could not help but be pleased with the overall reaction his companions appeared to be having.

"Couldn't help it," he replied wantonly; "watching fire play with ice."

Draco began blushing furiously, which earned him a nibble on the ear and a kiss on the neck from his half of Fredngeorge, Harry felt himself twitch at the sight.

"On you knees, pet," his half of the twins told him and walked behind him, picking the restraints up from the mantle piece.

"You see, Malfoy," the other twin began to explain for Draco's benefit, "our Harry...has a problem," the pair continued together; "he can't seem...to do as he's...told. Especially when...that means not...touching himself while...he's watching. So we had to devise...a way to make...sure he didn't mis...behave."

As they spoke the twin behind Harry knelt down and efficiently fastened a collar around his neck, before moving on to securing his hands together and his ankles and connecting all three with a chain. Effectively he could no longer move and he had to kneel up with his back straight or the pulling on his arms could be uncomfortable, and the collar started to strangle him. If Voldemort ever managed to get him into a position where he had him trussed up as a prisoner, Harry suspected that his response might not be quite what it was supposed to be anymore. He couldn't help his mind, really he couldn't; his thoughts were like the Hogwarts' Express, one track and one destination. He had discovered what it meant to be a hormonal teenager in one moment and his brain appeared to making up for his whole deprived childhood with this one stage of his development.

When the second twin returned to where Draco and his other half were standing, Harry could see the nervousness growing in the Slytherin. He remembered the excitement and the fear and he licked his lips in anticipation of seeing the current object of his lust go through the same thing. Fredngeorge did not take long to strip their prize and Harry was pretty sure there was no blood left in his brain at all by the time the pair had Draco naked. The pulsing in his cock was intense and he ached to touch himself, but of course he couldn't. Exquisite torture, that was what it was and the twins were very practiced at it. If they ever wanted to get out of the joke business there was a whole other line they could market.

Fredngeorge lavished kisses and touches all over Draco, who at first stood between them, tense and unyielding, overwhelmed by the attention. It was the twin in front of him who changed that by running one hand down over the Slytherin's stomach and on down into the white blond hair below. Harry opened his mouth and panted as he watched Draco collapse against the twin behind him; it was all Fredngeorge needed to move the action to the bed. They lowered Draco onto the mattress as the Slytherin finally submitted to their attentions, moaning as his pride gave way to desire. Harry was entranced, and rather than lying Draco on his side as they had done Harry the first time, Fredngeorge pushed the Slytherin on his back, climbing in close to Draco on both sides.

This gave Harry quite a view and he thought that his brain might leak out of his ears as he watched both the twins each run one hand up the inside of Draco's thighs, coaxing the Slytherin's legs apart. Breathing became purely optional and muscle control took a holiday as Harry felt himself shuddering at the sight of his school nemesis writhing under the touch of possibly the two horniest Gryffindors on the planet, bar him of course. He had the perfect view of everything Draco had to offer and if the throbbing in his lower anatomy was anything to go by Harry was sure he definitely wanted it.

Harry was not a good sub; he could play the role up to a point and then lust took over. When his hormones had the better of him, all bets were off, as Fredngeorge had discovered on a couple of occasions. The chain was not there for show; it really was to stop him doing what he'd been told not to, since when it came to sex Harry had the self control of a rabbit on Viagra. He had to sit back twice in the space of less than three minutes and remind himself that cutting off the oxygen to his brain was not going to help as Fredngeorge made sure that Draco was thoroughly distracted.

From where he was kneeling it looked very much as if Draco was turning out to be even more of a wanton hussy than Harry had been the first time. If the way the Slytherin was moving to allow the twin's access was anything to go by, Draco appeared to have lost his inhibitions far faster than he had. When half of Fredngeorge reached for the supplies on the table beside the bed Draco reached up and dragged the other down to kiss him to make up for the loss; Harry was impressed ... and choking himself again.

They had played with manual methods of preparation at times, but a quick spell was far easier at times such at the current situation. Draco made a delightful squeak when the twin with the supplies deliberately poked the Slytherin's arse with his wand, rattling off the correct spell in moments, and Harry was almost sure he was going to kill himself before this was over. Fredngeorge were handling Draco very differently from the way they had handled him; just as gently, but no where near as delicately.

"We know you...want this, Malfoy," they told their focus of attention, which made Harry's cock twitch like they had it on a string, and when the twin who was kneeling up picked up the small, cream coloured dildo which he had been intimately familiar with on several occasions, Harry realised that the pair were going straight for the toys.

With a liberal application of lube everything was ready and even if he had been able to breathe, Harry wouldn't have bothered as Fredngeorge each took charge of one of Malfoy's legs and pulled them up.

"Ever had...anything up your...arse, Malfoy?" the twins spoke low and huskily with identical voices and Harry knew if they were having the same effect on Draco as they were on him, they had better be very careful or this would be over sooner than they thought. "Know what it...feels...like to be...spread and opened...and entered?"

All the while the twin in control of the toy played with Draco's entrance, lightly touching it with the tip, giving Harry full view of everything that was going on. When his head started to swim he decided that perhaps letting the oxygen back to his brain might be a good idea; after all passing out before the twins had their way with Draco would be a waste of a wonderful view. As the twin finally, carefully pushed the object past the tight muscle of Draco's arse, eliciting a long, heartfelt moan from the Slytherin, Harry leant forward so far that he almost ended up tipping forward, which quite frankly would have been embarrassing. It didn't help that Fredngeorge both looked at him with knowing smiles as he strained against his bonds.

Begging to be released did come to mind, but Harry knew for a fact that would get him precisely nowhere. Now that Fredngeorge had him under control they were very unlikely to relinquish it without very good reason and they were both focussed on Draco at the moment. One twin had the Slytherin's upper body pinned to the bed and was swallowing all Draco's moans with ravishing kisses and the other was stoking the insides of their victim's raised legs and moving the toys in and out, going a little deeper with each stroke.

When Fredngeorge found Draco's prostate, or the star-spot as Harry had taken to referring to it because he never failed to see stars, it turned out the Slytherin was stronger than he looked. The twin kissing him almost lost purchase all together as arms flailed and Draco bucked off the bed even without the aid of his legs. Harry was pretty damn sure that it could be said that Draco was very sensitive in that area and he absently noted that his vision was greying at the edges again and he really should breathe.

"Oh Merlin," Draco groaned out, "what are you doing to me?"

He lost all coherence again as the toy was reapplied and Harry knew his tongue was hanging out by now.

"He's louder than ... Harry," Fredngeorge commented eagerly, "and that...takes some doing."

They both favoured Harry with a grin at that, but went back to what they were doing quickly.

"Want some...more, Malfoy?" the pair continued to concentrate on their willing victim and the guttural moan they received in reply to their enquiry sent shots of lust straight to Harry's groin.

He was beginning to ache painfully and beginning to think that the situation was entirely unfair. His sex swamped brain failed to inform him that it was all his own doing and petulantly focussed on Draco with a single mindedness that could have been scary. Giving up oxygen completely seemed like a valid life choice by now and he was seeing stars without anyone helping him along.

With a whispered word the charmed toy grew in size a little and Draco vocalised his pleasure at the new sensation in such a way that Harry almost lost it completely. The toy could become quite a lot bigger when required, in point of fact up to five times its original size in very small or larger increments, as he had found out on several occasions, but from the noises Draco was making at this point it didn't need to do a lot more than it was already doing. The sight of the Prince of Slytherin writhing on the bed between the Pranksters of Gryffindor was possibly the most erotic thing Harry had ever seen; and since he'd been with Fredngeorge he'd seen quite a lot.

A little switch that lived inside Harry at a very deep level and was rarely ever touched flicked on. Rational thought had left his oxygen starved brain several minutes previously, and watching Draco plundered; his alabaster angel made to moan and thrash on the bed sent him that one step further. Harry's vision greyed out completely and when his eyesight swam back in he was standing, all trace of the restraints gone.

The little voice of reason that he so rarely listened to these days, pointed out to the world in general, since it knew it would not receive a sensible response from his brain, that this was really a phenomenon that should be investigated. The rest of him grinned like a loon and moved towards the bed. Fredngeorge turned to him as one and both stared.

"Harry," both bodies said at the same time, obviously shocked, "how...?"

How was a very good question, but not one that was likely to gain much consideration right at that moment.

"Mine," was the only coherent word in Harry's brain and that didn't come out in English; as he focussed on Draco's dripping cock Parseltongue fell from his lips.

The Slytherin's eyes had been tight shut, but at the sound they opened wide, staring at Harry and Draco came on the spot without anyone so much as having stroked the tip of his erection. Fredngeorge were looking between Harry and Draco in surprise and then they both grinned broadly.

"Ooh a kink," they said in unison.

By this point Harry really didn't care, his prize was lying on the bed panting, a dildo still firmly up his arse, and no matter what the plan might have been before, now Harry was hell bent on claiming the spoils.

"I think...our Harry wants...his snake," the twins decided correctly, "and, Malfoy...what Harry wants...Harry gets."

Draco's eyes had closed at his orgasm, but now they opened again, looking up at Harry with a rather dazed expression. Beautiful grey irises took away anything that was left of his higher brain and trailed everything to his groin.

The twins had not released Draco's legs and hence the Slytherin was still completely at their mercy. One half of Fredngeorge smoothly removed the toy and the other cast a quick cleaning charm, but they did not let Draco move. Harry licked his lips and moved forward; his prize was waiting. He reached for the pot of lubricant that was on the bed, but the twin closest to it picked it up first.

"You have to...let us help, Harry," Fredngeorge told him playfully and the one with the lube took a large dollop on his fingers and leant towards Harry.

When those slick fingers connected with his cock his single mindedness almost forked into other desires as well, especially when the other twin leaned in to help at the same time. The only thing that kept Harry focussed were the grey eyes watching him in abject fascination, which short circuited every other idea in his head. He moaned uncontrollably as Fredngeorge coated his throbbing erection and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to spiral towards the edge.

"Now you're...ready, Harry," the twins purred and lowered their lube covered hands to Draco's waiting arse.

In tandem they ran their slick fingers down Draco's cleft and spread him, offering him like a sacrifice. Harry needed no other encouragement and he moved in, leaning over Draco and lining himself up. The head of his cock bumped at the Slytherin's entrance and for the first time he saw a touch of fear in the grey eyes that refused to look away.

"Relax," he hissed, the word coming out in Parseltongue again and Draco's head went back, the grey eyes closed and Harry pushed in.

The grunt of discomfort was expected and he paused, just about clawing on to his self control. The expression on Draco's face was such a mixture of pain and pleasure that the urge to make the Slytherin scream was almost overpowering. Harry mind was a strange place caught between the joy of dominance and the desire to see Draco thrash in the grip of another orgasm as soon as possible. While his brain had its own little war his body decided to take matters into its own hands, pushing forward and into the accepting orifice.

There was good, and then there was mind blowing and the feeling of tight muscles all around his cock was definitely the latter. At this rate he didn't think he'd ever have a coherent thought again and he didn't care. Thinking was over rated; all he had to do was ask his cock for confirmation of that truth.

In one way, sex was rather like flying as far as Harry was concerned: he was a natural. Moving slowly he gently began to build up a rhythm and when he angled the thrusts so that they were hitting Draco's star-spot every time he was pretty sure that without the silencing charm on the room they would have been able to hear the Slytherin back at Hogwarts.

Eventually, burying himself deep in Draco, Harry focused on his lover's straining erection and knew without a doubt that all it would take was a couple of strokes and Draco would be coming again. At his glance one of the twins moved to oblige and Harry found himself all but snarling at him; the hand was withdrawn quickly.

"Please," the fact that Draco was willing to beg said a great deal, after all Malfoys did not beg and Harry could not help his triumphant smile.

"Since you asked so nicely," he replied in Parseltongue and Draco moaned in complete bliss. "There once was a white blond haired dragon, who liked to hear speeches in Parseltongue, speaking like a snake, did it for the drake, and gave him a permanent hard on."

Harry had been working on the rhyme for a while and it just jumped to his lips even though it did not scan in Parseltongue. It did the job perfectly; Draco came like a freight train and the clenching of his arse was almost painful as it sent Harry right over the edge with him. How or why Harry could look on Draco's cock as a snake was not something he had time to consider as reality took a short break.

"Wow...they really have...a thing for Parseltongue...don't they," Fredngeorge said cheerfully as Harry collapsed on Draco and the twins finally released the Slytherin's legs.

Sensible movement and thought was a far away thing for Harry, but eventually he found himself lying in a sprawling heap on the bed next to an equally sprawled Draco. That had been better than he had ever hoped and he smiled to himself in a very pleased manner. Only when a hand wandered over his arse did he remember that there were four of them in the room.

"What did you do with the collar, pet?" one half of Fredngeorge asked quietly in his ear.

Harry had no idea, but from the tone of the question he didn't think he was actually supposed to answer; he knew that tone of voice and he wondered absently if he'd actually be able to walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts once the twins were finished with him.

"We didn't tell you, you could join in, did we?" the other half of Fredngeorge said in the same manner.

"You were bad...Harry," they started tag teaming him, "which means we...can do anything we...like."

Harry groaned.

**The End**


End file.
